impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 119 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 119 is the second-to-last question in the Impossible Quiz 2, as well as a question of Chris's Incredible 20. Rather than having an actual bomb, this question marks the first and only appearance of the "Frank Bomb", a special kind of bomb that has Frank's angry-looking face and is immune to Fusestoppers, and which will order you to spell stuff using the keyboard. Upon getting here, you are asked, "How do you diffuse a Frank Bomb?", and then the player will be given three of these things to defuse one at a time, requiring to spell what's contained in the thought balloon next to them in order to complete this question. Letters will appear one by one as the player types them; miss a letter, and you'll have to waste time looking for which one you missed. If a Frank Bomb explodes, its blood will be splattered everywhere and the player will get a Game Over. The three words you have to spell will always be the same ones every time you get to this question, and once you are done with each of them you will advance to the next one. These three words are, in the following order: TIQ2 - 119 (2).png|'"HORSE"' TIQ2 - 119 (3).png|'"PEANUT"' TIQ2 - 119 (4).png|'"CHIHUAHUA"' Blood bomb.gif|The question when failed. Mobile version Just like every other question in the game that required the player to use the keyboard, this one also had to be omitted from the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz 2, with a brand new 10-second bomb question taking its place: the player will be asked "How do you get Holy water?". The potential answers are "Boil the hell out of it", "Pee in a cup", "Go to Church" and "Rain dance". While going to a Church sounds like a sensible way of actually getting Holy water, that's not the answer. The correct option here is "Boil the hell out of it", not because a person have to make it reach a certain temperature, but rather because that person would be boiling the hell out of it (as in making hell go away from the water in the process). Trivia *Having to spell "horse" and "chihuahua" is a reference to the first Impossible Quiz: in Question 15 and Question 101, respectively, the player had to spell these words using the in-game keyboard in order to proceed. This question even uses the same pictures. *The word "defuse" was accidentally misspelled as "diffuse" in this question. "To defuse" is to deactivate a bomb or any other fused object, while "diffuse" is more related to spreading or softening something. *If the player is playing the version without music, the words will have a different font and will be a mix of capital and lowercase letters ("HORse" and "ChiHUaHUA", except for "PEANUT", which is in all caps). *This is the last question in this quiz to be replaced in the iOS version. Category:Questions Category:Chris's Incredible 20 Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Bomb Questions Category:Keyboard Questions Category:Spelling Questions